


Togiri NSFW fics :)

by frogswilltakeover



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aftercare, Betaed, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogswilltakeover/pseuds/frogswilltakeover
Summary: Quite self explanatory. A chapter collection of NSFW Togiri fics. Updates will come as I write them. I'll also take suggestions/requests. Just comment. :)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Absolute Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehe yeah took a good two hours. I might add more chapters if you've got suggestions

"That should work."  
Kyoko announced. The director of the fourteenth branch relaxed into her office chair. Of course she was given more luxury, while most others in the branch sat in cubicles. The position was tiring considering she was always busy. The privacy and gained respect certainly wasn't a negative. The long hours and stress only made returning home (if someone would call "home" a small flat in an apartment building) better. Even if both herself and her boyfriend were both tired, during the day they could spend some time together. Even if some of it was spent arguing. 

Yes, surprise, surprise, Kyoko was dating none other than Byakuya Togami. Most people were quite surprised by that. Considering they got along about as good as two wolves fighting over the same prey. In more private situations they could open up to each other. 

Kyoko stretched her arms up, leading Byakuya to keep his eyes on her figure. They were both slim and tall with the addition of Kyoko having her chest. 

Byakuya Togami was a pervert. How could he not keep his eyes off his girlfriend? She was absolutely immaculate. There wasn't one thing that wasn't beautiful about her. Her hair, her eyes, her smooth skin. He needed to tell her... 

Byakuya stood up and placed his hands on Kyoko's shoulders. He pinned her down to the chair, sliding his leg between hers. A small gasp escaped her lips but he kissed her lips, feeling relieved to have the kiss returned back to him. Kyoko could feel the heat rising between her legs and her panties becoming damp. She had some thoughts of Byakuya bending her over her desk and destroying her...the setting just wasn't the best. Kyoko pulled away first, standing up. 

"Wait until we get home please."  
She walked to her door, opening it for him to leave. When Byakuya left, Kyoko returned to her chair, looking at the time. That sexual frustration was a very familiar feeling. They had been to busy to get intimate with each other. The urge to touch herself was there. It just seems like tonight would change. 

The walk to the apartment complex was stuffy to say the least. They were both so close to that pleasure they had been craving for so long. As soon as they stepped inside their apartment it all crumbled. Byakuya pressed Kyoko up to the wall, immediately kissing her. Kyoko returned it and wrapped her arms around Byakuya's neck. Their tongues fought for dominance between heavy breathing. Byakuya won the battle, carrying Kyoko off to their bedroom. He dropped her down into the bed and tossed his blazer off. Kyoko did the same, unbuttoning her shirt immediately after. They just needed each other so much. 

As soon as Kyoko took her shirt off, Byakuya pinned her down onto the bed, using his tie to restrain her wrists together. They just needed each other badly and there was nothing that needed to get in their way. Byakuya moved her hair out of the way, leaving her neck a blank canvas for him. He situated himself on her lap, his hands wandering up her body to squeeze her breasts. Kyoko's breath hitched and her thighs pressed together. As Byakuya fondled her breasts, he leaned down to start sucking hickeys on her neck. He bit, licked, kissed, and sucked at the skin. While his hands worked to knead her breasts and even play with her nipples for added pleasure. 

Kyoko let out soft moans in response, her chest thrusting forward in response. They both knew this wouldn't be enough to calm the sexual tension. They needed much more. Byakuya stood up at the edge of the bed and led Kyoko to her knees in front of him. Nothing they hadn't done before. Byakuya pressed a small kiss to Kyoko's forehead, just as a little sign of affection. He removed the restraint from her wrists before he unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall down to the floor, discarded with the other clothing. His hard member was very visible through the fabric of his boxers. Kyoko moved her head forward and gently kissed him through the fabric just to make the tension even higher. With a low groan, Byakuya dropped his boxers, running his hands through Kyoko's lilac hair. 

Kyoko placed her hands at the base of his member, opening his mouth to take him in. He was certainly above an average size, so, it took a little bit of time. She moved her hands to Byakuya's hips as she started bobbing her head to suck him off. They had gotten intimate many times before but each was different. This time around was just that little bit more special. They both knew they weren't as vanilla as they originally thought. 

Kyoko continued bobbing her head, already tasting some pre-cum spilling. She just licked it up and continued, pushing his girth further down. Byakuya had a firm grip on her hair as he let out low moans. Something else they had figured out, Kyoko enjoyed having her hair pulled. When Byakuya came close to his release he pulled at the fistful of hair he held, drawing Kyoko's head away from him. She coughed a little bit but, opened her mouth again. As expected, Byakuya let his release out on her flattened tongue, watching her swallow it after. Fuck, she was hot. Maybe a different Ultimate title would've suited her better. 

Byakuya pushed Kyoko back down on the bed, restraining her hands above her head again. He removed her skirt, already seeing some slick on her thighs. 

"Have you really been this excited for me?" 

"Shut up.." 

Kyoko's cheeks deepened their red colour and she looked away. Byakuya pulled her purple panties off, discarding them with the other clothing. Of course what waited him was the wet mess of his girlfriend's twitching pussy. Byakuya had to take that...immediately. He situated himself between her legs, arms wrapping around her thighs. Kyoko wrapped her legs around his neck in response, just bringing him closer. Of course, Byakuya started by teasing. He liked from her hole up to her clit, flicking the bud with his tongue. She tasted sweet as usual. Kyoko let out quite the moan from the teasing, her hips stuttering forward. 

"Fuck, Byakuya..."  
Kyoko was extremely close to just going right down on his face. Soon she got what she wanted. Byakuya started to devour her, running his tongue up and down her folds, sucking at her clit, and pushing into her entrance. He brought a hand up start rubbing at her clit, pushing his tounge into her. Kyoko kept letting out moans from the onslaught of pleasure, adding in a mix of curses and his name. 

Without warning, Byakuya pushed three fingers past her entrance, starting to pump them. Kyoko let out a small gasp and some louder moans. Whoever made the bedrooms sound proof were their savior. The mix of pleasure from the pumping of Byakuya's fingers and his tounge and free hand switching to roll her clit send Kyoko over the edge. She arched her back and let out a much louder moan as white sparks clouded her vision. The first orgasm of the night was absolutely beautiful. Byakuya pressed kisses to her folds to help Kyoko return to earth and calm down. When Kyoko did, she nodded her head softly, signalling she was ready for what would come next. 

Byakuya situated himself between her legs, lifting one up to his shoulder. Kyoko bit down on her lower lip in anticipation, watching as Byakuya reached into their nightstand and grabbed a condom. She was already on the pill but extra protection never hurt. There was no way they were bringing a child into this world. Not yet, at least. 

He removed the tie from her wrists again so Kyoko could prop herself on her elbows. She nodded once again, waiting for the feeling to take her over. Byakuya moved the hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, placing one hand at Kyoko's hip and the other on her raised thigh. Byakuya pushed his member into her entrance, drawing out a string of moans from Kyoko. 

"I haven't even started moving yet and you're this excited? If I didn't know you, I'd think you were a whore."  
Byakuya said his words with a smirk, starting his thrusts right after. The feeling of her was absolutely amazing. Kyoko tossed her head back, letting out more moans as he kept thrusting into her. It didn't take long for Byakuya to pick up his thrusts, pulling Kyoko closer by her hips. Of course this pushed himself deeper inside. Kyoko cursed out his name, her back arching. 

"Fuck! Byakuya! F-faster, please~!"  
Kyoko was never usually this verbal. It must've been the pent up frustration. That didn't change how absolutely hot it was. Byakuya thrusted into her faster, letting out small grunts. Fuck, she felt amazing. How wet she was created an execellent lubricant. Still, there was lube if they needed it. Kyoko kept squirming from the onslaught of pleasure, making Byakuya hold her hips down. That just brought it. She arched her back and gripped onto the sheets, letting out a much louder moan. She came and had her second orgasm, closing her eyelids tightly. Her clenching walls only pushed Byakuya further to give her overstimulation, pulling out of her at the perfect time to take the condom off and release on her stomach. 

When Kyoko came back down to earth the second time, she saw Byakuya laying kisses on her leg, gently stroking her thighs. He looked up at her, resting his head on her thigh. They both knew they needed a second round to satisfy themselves. 

Now Kyoko was situated on Byakuya's lap, riding his member as he kneaded her breasts. She was letting out her usual moans but it didn't quite seem like it would be enough to push her over. Byakuya grabbed a fistfull of hair and pulled her head back onto his shoulder, starting to make out with her. One arm wrapped around her waist enough but stopped to where his fingers could reach down and start rubbing at her clit. All for extra pleasure. Of course the response was amazing. Kyoko moaned into Byakuya's mouth, having him switch to just whispering dirty things to her and kissing her jawline so she could breathe properly. What truly pushed Kyoko over the edge was when he pinned her down to the bed and propped her up on only her knees, her chest down on the mattress. Byakuya made his trusts into her much faster while one hand still poked at her clit. Kyoko let out the loudest moans either had heard all evening into the pillow, her release and third orgasm following. 

Kyoko figured she must've fallen asleep since when she opened her eyes, Byakuya was stepping out of their washroom. She got up to take a shower and to flush everything out, the soreness not quite coming to her legs yet. When Kyoko stepped out she just put her silk robe on, climbing into the bed where Byakuya was waiting for her with a bottle of water. Kyoko downed the bottle and laid with him, being taken by surprise when Byakuya laid on top of her and rested his head in her breasts, his face hidden away. Kyoko chuckled softly, stroking Byakuya's hair. 

"Mmphh." That's what she got in response and gentle kisses to her chest.  
"Thank you, my love. That felt amazing."  
Kyoko let out a sigh, relaxing into the mattress more. Byakuya lifted his head to look at her, leaning up to kiss her cheek. 

"I never tend to underperform, do I?" 

"Of course not." 

Byakuya laid back down in her breasts and they both fell asleep, the painful soreness awaiting them in the morning.


	2. Lil update :D

So i have a little update :0 

Another togiri nsfw is in the works because...yes

Probably will be published soon, no promises


	3. Washing Away Stress (with some help)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time around, a preparation for a planned night of intimacy leads to it taking place in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaah sorry for how long this took. I'm going through a writer's and artist block. cries. but I do have more chapters planned :)

The fact of intimacy not being a regular occurrence wasn't too surprising considering the state of the world. Kyoko and Byakuya found themselves pretty busy, especially with her higher title. It was still nice to indulge to get rid of some tension and stress built up. Unlike their last night together a couple of months before, this night was planned. 

Kyoko stood in the shower with the water running down her naked body, some scars from past missions, and of course, she scarred hands visible when they would usually be hidden. They both agreed to shower before getting intimate and, still just a normal thing to do. 

"Get off me." Kyoko had been fighting with one purple hair follicle, trying to get it off her fingers. It just felt gross how it kept sticking to her fingers. 

"Having troubles in the shower of all places?" Byakuya asked her. He had been in there shaving his face...he thought having any facial hair was for "plebeians that can't take care of themselves." 

"I can't get this hair off my hand. Will you help me?" The smartest decision for Kyoko was stretching her arm out so Byakuya could take the follicle off. Simple. Instead, Byakuya stepped into the shower behind her, holding her hand with the hair in it, and turning her head to kiss her. 

Despite being surprised, Kyoko returned the kiss, opting to turn around and lean back against the tiles. Byakuya got the hair off her fingers and let her arms go over his shoulders as he moved forward to kiss her again. It wasn't long into the make-out session that Kyoko felt his growing hard member through his boxers.

"That didn't take long." She gave an innocent smile, kissing his forehead after.  
"Observant, are we? We might as well continue in here. Satisfying ourselves-"   
"I know. Let's just get on with this." Kyoko interrupted. It was for the best considering wasting time wasn't ideal for them. 

"Mmh. You've gotten better at this." Kyoko whispered as gentle kisses were placed on her chest, some following her collarbone. They were in a slightly different position now, Kyoko being held up by Byakuya and gently pressed against the wall. 

Their night a few months back was just out of a desire for pleasure, rougher than they would be now. More enjoyable in their view.   
"Thank you, my love," Byakuya mumbled against her soft skin, still worshipping her chest. Though the gesture was nice, it wasn't doing much to bring pleasure. 

"I'm ready for you to move lower." As Kyoko said that she swore she saw Byakuya's cheeks flush red. There was no use in pointing it out if he was just going to deny her. She'd just take in the rare sight of her partner showing emotion.

As Byakuya lowered down to his knees, he was suddenly reminded that they were still in their shower. His foot slipped slightly causing his face to land forward in her thigh. The little mishap brought some giggles out of Kyoko, a rare sight for both of them.   
"Don't fall, you'll ruin the mood."   
She ran her hand through his blond hair, just waiting for him to respond.

"At least I know what you're concerned about." Byakuya pressed a kiss to the smooth skin of her thigh, taking in the warmth for a few seconds. After, he repositioned himself, moving his head between her legs. 

Byakuya started by gently kissing along her folds, making Kyoko take in a sharp breath. She leaned her head back against the tiled wall, letting the warm water hit her shoulder. Without much hesitation, Byakuya continued worshipping her pussy. Not quite as rough yet. Just licking between her folds and lapping at her clit. Still, it brought out a good enough response from Kyoko. Neither were too loud but her red face and heavy breathing gave it away. 

"Nn- Byakuya…"   
Kyoko gripped his hair, bringing his head closer to her. Her other hand moved up to cover her flushed cheeks.   
Byakuya took it as the demand from her to go rougher. So, he did. While one hand snaked up her leg, his mouth worked to bring her pleasure. He focused on her clit and the surrounding folds, just worshipping her even while his nose rubbed up against her curly purple hair. 

With that continued pampering, Kyoko started coming close to her high. Her breaths became heavier and she finally came, her body convulsing in towards Byakuya. He took a few seconds to lap up all the fluids spilling from her entrance, running his fingers under the water after.   
Byakuya stood up, bringing his arms around Kyoko, letting her lean against him while she came back down to earth.   
“Would you like to continue?”  
“Yes, just give me a few seconds.”  
“Of course..”

After a nice couple of minutes of Byakuya pressing gentle kisses to Kyoko’s forehead, she stood herself back up.   
"I would like to continue, I think we both would. Still, the only protection you have is outside the shower."   
"You underestimate me." Byakuya kissed Kyoko as he reached out of the shower and grabbed a condom from the shelf below the window. His lips moved down to her neck as he pushed his boxers off and put the condom on, correctly. 

"It almost seems like you planned this."   
Kyoko draped her arms over Byakuya's shoulders as she was lifted.   
"Maybe I was, Kirigiri."   
He placed his arms below her buttocks to keep her up, Kyoko's face moving to his shoulder.   
"You have to do all the work like this. I like it."   
Both of their cheeks tinted red. The small talk couldn't stop their embarrassment from the situation. 

After a few small kisses, they decided to begin. It was a new position for them and they were in the shower. Much different from their queen-sized bed which was much more comfortable than the tiles against the wall. Still, they proceeded. 

As Byakuya slowly pushed his member past her entrance, they both took a heavy breath. It felt amazing, as usual. Things just felt different from the setting.

Slowly moving his hips, Byakuya started his motions, holding Kyoko up against the wall. He started slow, both of them getting used to the feeling. After thirty seconds, he picked up the speed, making Kyoko take in a sharp breath. 

"Are you alright?" Her comfort mattered more than anything to him, not just in sex.  
"Y-yea- yes. Continue, please.” 

They kept moving slightly, their heads moving closer to each other, the only sounds being the water, quick breaths, and soft moans. Just a different experience than the last time. It was a recurring thought but a nice one.   
Well, it wasn’t long until they both started getting close. Byakuya increased the speed of his hips and had moved his head down to nip at her collarbone. Kyoko just moaned softly and kept whimpering, that being her usual tone.   
“Kyoko-” Byakuya groaned against her skin, kissing it after. 

To experiment, Kyoko brought her hand down between them, starting to toy at her clit. She usually saw any masturbation as well, not sufficient. In this case, it only added more pleasure, which was the goal. It pushed them right to the edge, Kyoko throwing her head forward to Byakuya’s shoulder (she knew going backward would end in a concussion). 

She dug her nails into Byakuya’s shoulder as her orgasm came slamming into her, her fingers still working away to pleasure herself. It made Kyoko cry out more as the overstimulation hit and she felt Byakuya’s release. 

Kyoko moved the hair from her face as she sat on the bed in her silk robe while Byakuya blow-dried her lavender locks.   
“I can dry my own hair.” She found what he was doing cute but she still liked bothering him. 

“I am perfectly aware you can dry your own hair. I’d just like to do it.” After around 15 minutes, her hair was finished. Byakuya unplugged the drier, laying down in their shared bed. He opened his arms and it wasn’t long until Kyoko joined him. 

“It looks like you tried something new.” The mention of her own overstimulation made Kyoko blush, hiding her face in Byakuya’s chest.   
“I just wanted to see what it would feel like. You don’t have to go out of your way just to embarrass me.” 

Byakuya lift Kyoko’s chin, rolling his eyes. “I would have said much more if my goal was to just embarrass you. Now shut it and sleep so I don’t have to hear you.”   
He pulled Kyoko closer, kissing her forehead. Kyoko hid her face back into his chest, closing her eyes. Despite having a cold heart, his body heat was just how she liked it. 

“Goodnight, love,” Kyoko mumbled against Byakuya’s chest.   
“Rest well. Before you do, was my performance worse than it could have been?” He had been self-conscious about many things and he didn’t want to be an asshole who didn’t care about his partner’s pleasure. 

“No, you did just fine to me. Better than average.” Kyoko pressed a kiss against his chest, bringing a satisfied smile to his face.


	4. A Not-So-Bad Distraction to Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko has a plan to interrupt Byakuya's reading in the best possible way she ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact i didn’t use grammarly in the first chapter...i apologize. But this chapter doesn’t connect to the other ones because it wouldn’t make much sense. So just a separate universe :)

Reading lengthy novels was something Byakuya Togami had come to enjoy. Longer novels had been ingrained into his childhood and he thought reading made him well, better than everyone else. Maybe Byakuya only did things that further built up his ego. Prick. Still, he did want Kyoko to lay down with him. By chance, she always fell asleep first and looked quite pretty.

At least Kyoko would be joining him soon. She stood in front of the mirror, fixing the leather bunny suit she bought for herself. She bought it secretly as a surprise. Thankfully it was a perfect fit. It was a much different approach but she was comfortable. Why not seize the chance? Kyoko placed the (modified, they were cutting into her ears) bunny ears and stepped out of the washroom. Some offended post-menopausal woman might call her a slut but she knew she looked amazing. Grabbing the purple, silk rope off the doorknob, she walked up to the couch. 

Without any words at all, Kyoko just climbed onto Byakuya’s lap, making his cheeks immediately go red. Of course, it also created a bulge in his pants that Kyoko could very much feel. 

“Do you consent?” Kyoko let the silk rope run through her fingers, gesturing to his hands. Byakuya did not hesitate for a second. Being under Kyoko while she was dressed like that was amazing in itself. 

“Yes. To whatever you’re planning, yes.” 

“Good boy.”

What surprised them both at that was Byakuya’s response. Kyoko felt him grow even harder under her. She tried not to laugh while speaking. 

“You have a voice kink, Byakuya.” Before he could say anything, Kyoko started to take off his belt, placing it on the floor next to them. It reminded her of the rope so she moved Byakuya’s hands above his head and tied them, memorizing the points they were safe to tie at. Kyoko leaned down for a brief kiss. Even if the liplock was short, something added more to it. When Kyoko pulled away, she raised her hand to break the line of spit running from both their bottom lips. Byakuya was ready to just grab her and pin her down to the couch. Still, he had to contain himself. Not like Byakuya Togami was going to embarrass himself in front of Kyoko Kirigiri. Not like he already failed with that or anything. 

Kyoko sat herself up again, lifting her legs up slightly so she could move his jeans down. Byakuya wearing jeans was also rare enough. She worked quickly to move her leather suit, just moving the piece covering her crotch. Just to leave the image of her body in the suit still there.

Trying to keep her face straight, Kyoko let herself down onto Byakuya’s dick. They both let out a low groan, Kyoko’s gloved hands resting on his hips. Their eyes met as Kyoko started riding Byakuya, still trying not to show off how pleased she was. Still, the whines coming out as she lowered down proved her effort useless. 

Byakuya was slightly quieter but he still let out his groans. Feeling Kyoko’s walls clench around his hard-on was amazing. They were both getting equal pleasure from it all. All the feelings and Kyoko’s appearance. Byakuya had an idea to make it even better. Just as Kyoko let her hips down, he lifted his hips up, pushing his dick up into her. The movement made Kyoko moan, moving her hands to Byakuya’s chest. The sweat lined her forehead made her hair stick to her forehead. It felt uncomfortable but the pleasure took it over. That pleasure kept filling up into her. It was perfect.

Kyoko leaned down over Byakuya, her arms going over his shoulders. They both needed to finish, and bad. Since they had the same idea, Kyoko untied one of his hands so he could reach down to toy at her clit. 

That pushed Kyoko right over, moaning into Byakuya’s ear. The clenching pushed him to his orgasm, not quite pulling himself out quickly enough. At least Kyoko had her birth control, that could help.

Kyoko took her boots off, kicking them beside the couch. She laid down next to Byakuya, wearing his sweater and a plain pair of booty shorts. Her long hair was pulled up into a bun, perfect to keep it out of her face. She hugged Byakuya, a small smile appearing as she got a forehead kiss in return. 

“Did you enjoy that small surprise?” Kyoko liked being a tease after sex, looking at the novel Byakuya was reading.   
“Yes, I’ll admit that I did.” He gave her another small kiss, resting into the couch.

“You still have a voice kink.”  
“I do not!-”


End file.
